Ranking persons in a professional context is typically based on achievements or credentials of the persons. For example, the amount of sales made by each person may be the ranking criteria by which a group of sales people can be ranked relative to each other. However, when ranking persons in a different professional context, the same achievements or credentials may not be applicable as the ranking criteria. The difficulty of accurately ranking persons in professional contexts is compounded if accuracy of information corresponding to each person is not necessarily verifiable and/or is incomplete. Unverifiable and/or incomplete information is a shortcoming of online or computerized networks that rely on persons to self-report their information.
Furthermore, while rankings provide a relative measure at a specific point in time, the rankings alone are of limited utility. It would be beneficial if the rankings served a greater purpose. The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.